Extreme Prejudice
by sv4me
Summary: A Secrete Avengers assignment: Black Widow and Winter Soldier go undercover for a fancy shin-dig, & Hawkeye is watching from a distance. & very jealous. Implied Clint/Natasha romance. comic-verse. One-shot.


"Extreme Prejudice"

**I don't own the characters, … Don't sue… All hail Marvel & Disney... (But seriously, Spencer, Fraction, DeConnick, Joss, Marvel, etc: I'll let you use my idea/story/dialogue/whatever if you want, for FREE.)**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual situations, violence & cursing. **

**Summary: A Secrete Avengers assignment: Black Widow and Winter Soldier go undercover for a fancy shin-dig, & Hawkeye is watching from a distance. & is VERY jealous. Implied Clint/Natasha romance.**

**Background: this is comic-verse, a bit in the future from now (now is March 2013). Clint and Natasha have been flirting, and she still doesn't have the memories of her romance with Bucky back. **

xxxxxxxxxx

Fury looked over at Hill. "So how are we going to solve this problem, Acting Director?"

Maria looked through some files that were marked 'Avengers Initiative – Top Secret' on the outside. "I'm thinking Barnes, Barton, and Romanov."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "That's a pretty volatile mix."

"I know, Fury. But if we put Barnes and Romanov on the ground and Barton on eyes we've got a pretty good chance of all of them coming out alive."

Nick looked at the files. "You mean considering the Red Room enhancers."

"Exactly."

"So, another Widow's gambit."

"Yes, this time with a little higher stakes for her, though."

xxxxxxxxxx

Clint and Natasha had arrived a few minutes ago and were badgering Coulson for some scones. Well, Clint was doing most of the whining while Natasha simply glared. Fury arrived with the scones that SHIELD had discovered were 'required' for all pre-op meetings with these two particular Avengers.

Coulson started the brief as Black Widow and Hawkeye started on the scones. When only a few of the delicious morsels were left on the plate, Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, walked in.

Hill looked mildly annoyed. "Nice of you to finally join us, Barnes."

Clint looked up from a scone. "Wait a minute, what's _he_ doing here?"

Bucky crossed his arms. "I could ask the same question…"

"Hill, I thought you said this was a damsel in distress approach, like what Nat and I have done several times before."

She looked up, her face blank. "I did."

"Why do we need Barnes?"

Fury spoke up from the other side of the room. "He's going to cause the damsel's distress."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Hey, but… that's MY job!"

Bucky snorted, and added under his breath, "Don't we all know that…"

Hill interrupted the childish exchange before it could continue any further. "Enough. Barton, we need you as our…" she paused, "and _Widow's_," she emphasized, "eyes on this one. And we need Barnes for a secondary assignment in a different location immediately following the drama. SHIELD has a mole, folks. A _dangerous_ mole who's somehow gained access to some information on _you_." She glared at the 'team.' "Review your files, you can ask Coulson any further questions en route." Both men had crossed their arms and had a scowl on their face. Natasha just sighed. "We're on a timeline here, people - don't want to be late for the party. You're dismissed."

They boarded the jet. Coulson directed Hawkeye to the co-pilot's seat while he finished up with the intel and handed out formal wear to Natasha and Bucky. After taking off and leveling out Barnes dressed first, while Natasha looked out the window.

Bucky tried to make eye contact with the Black Widow before he spoke. "You can look if you want to, Natasha." Barton sneered in response, Coulson rolled his eyes, and Natasha continued staring blankly out the window.

When Bucky was dressed (including necessary concealed weapons) and strapped back into his chair, Natasha opened up her gear bag.

"Turn around, Barton."

"Hey! How come _he_ gets to watch?

Coulson interrupted, "Because he's not co-piloting the damn jet, Hawkeye!" Clint grumbled under his breath, _"…why SHIELD didn't have a co-pilot available…_" and Coulson turned to the Widow. "Does he ever stop?"

She grinned. "No, not really."

Coulson looked at Barnes, frowning. "Be a gentleman and give the lady some privacy."

"I haven't been accused of being a gentleman in quite some time, Agent."

Coulson stared him down. "Fine." Bucky turned, looking out the window.

Natasha gave Coulson a small smile of thanks, and he turned to the front of the plane. BOTH Barton and Barnes were still watching her reflection in the glass, however.

xxxxxxxxxx

Clint had watched her dress but it was a cramped space. He didn't get a full picture of what her dress was like until she exited the jet.

He sucked in a breath at the sight.

It was a long black number with a slit almost up to her hip. Small straps held the plunging neckline in place somehow. She carried a small purse that likely held at least one weapon.

Barnes looked her over and turned his eyes to Clint. The look in the eyes of the Winter Soldier and the grin on his face told Hawkeye of many nights that Natasha had allowed Bucky to undress her after such a mission. Clint gritted his jaw and looked away. It seemed eons had passed since _he_ and the Black Widow had been together. To him it didn't seem like it counted, anyway. She had been a Russian agent simply using him at her employer's instruction to get at Iron Man. When she was called back she left him without a second glance, or a goodbye. Not that he blamed her; he'd been a hot mess back then. But it had been hard to get over her. He wondered if he ever really had.

Parked on the tarmac was a dark SUV ready for Clint, and a shiny limo for Natasha and Bucky. As they were preparing their gear Coulson took Barnes aside, leaving Clint and Natasha alone.

"I don't like this Nat. Something's not right."

"We'll be fine Barton. You're just pissed because you're going to get bored."

"I hope that's the case." He frowned and touched her arm. "Be safe, Tasha."

"Hey, I've got the best eyes in the biz watching me. Of course I'll be fine." She glanced over her shoulder with a mischievous look as she worked her figure, _sauntering_ off to the limo. "You just make sure you don't get too _distracted_, Barton," and she winked.

Clint had to consciously close his mouth. _Damn what that woman does to me._

xxxxxxxxxx

Natasha sat with Bucky in silence as their limo approached the gala. Her thoughts were preoccupied for most of the ride as she mulled over a feeling of foreboding she couldn't shake. _Clint WAS right. Something feels off. Something feels… familiar. Like SHIELD wasn't being entirely truthful with the mission parameters. Like something else is going on. Her memories were fuzzy, but she couldn't shake the feeling. A strange thought stuck in her head. Would SHIELD risk their safety for a test? _

The limo stops and Barnes takes her arm in his and leads her to the entrance. She feels… something. Somehow it feels… _familiar, _to be on his arm. To be next to him. To let him lead her.

She pushes the thoughts far from her mind. She's the _Black Widow_, damn it, and an Avenger. She doesn't need to be lead anywhere. Besides, it was time to work.

After an obligatory drink they took to the dance floor. Barnes is taller, and bigger, than Clint, and as far as she can remember this is the first time they've ever danced together. But somehow it just feels _right._ Like she's picking up an old guitar she's neglected for too long. Like she's done this a hundred times before.

Bucky sighed. "This sure brings back memories, Nat."

She looked past him, into the crowd. _Damn him_ for trying to bring up the past, a past that she can't even remember. "Sorry, I can't share that sentiment, Barnes."

"But you _feel_ it, don't you?" She turned to look at him, confused and a bit concerned. "Even if you can't identify the memories, the emotions are still there, aren't they?" She looked away again.

"I can see it in your eyes, Nat. I can feel it in how you're dancing with me. Your brain may not remember, but your _body_ does…"

One of Bucky's hands wandered down her dress a bit. Natasha furrowed her brows in frustration. He shouldn't be able to read her this well.

Clint glared at the scene through his Barrett 50 sniper scope, and growled.

Clint spoke through the comms, directing his comment to Bucky. "All Natasha needs to do is give me the signal, and you'll need a replacement for your other arm too, Barnes."

_Snort._ "As if I'd need _you_ to get that done, Barton." But it produced the desired result, and Bucky brought his hand back up to a more respectable position, and the two increased the distance between them.

Taking Natasha's cue, Bucky added, "She hasn't done anything yet, Hawkeye."

"I'm guessing that's because she doesn't want to deal with all the paperwork from sending a fellow asset to medical, _Winter Soldier."_

"If you two are done?" Silence. "Good. Barnes, we don't need to maintain cover _that_ well. Barton, keep your eye on the prize, please."

"You mean I can keep staring at your ass?"

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"Well, that _is_ where his hand was going…" he murmured.

Barnes spoke up. "Target acquired."

xxxxxxxxxx

Clint watched as Natasha went to work. It was strange watching another man play his role. It was, _tempting_, also, to be watching the scene from the scope of a high-powered rifle. _Would Barnes survive a direct hit? _He wondered. He's not Wade Wilson after all, even if he does have a modified super soldier serum like Natasha.

Clint smiled at all the memories from playing this role with Natasha many times in the past. But even though Bucky was taking his place today, he was still the one watching her back. He was still the one she trusted to be there for her when she was all alone with the mark. He'd still be the one to help her pick up the pieces if it all went to shit.

Time for the drama. Natasha screamed obscenities at her "date," slapped him, and stomped off towards the bar. When Barnes whipped her around with a little more force than necessary, Clint grit his teeth. When Barnes slapped her across the face, Clint had to look away for a moment. _Well, at least he didn't use his metal hand…_

Barnes took the beating from their 'hero' mark like a pro, stumbling out of the hall like a disgraced lover. Natasha turned back, taking one last look. Then her eyes looked up, to the nest where she knew her Hawk watched. She smiled and turned back to their target, ordering another drink. Clint whispered in her ear through the comms, "Let's see what you've got, Widow…"

It didn't take long to drink enough that the guy could logically assume she was drunk enough to be taken advantage of.

The idiot started leading Natasha to his room.

Now Clint knew what those guys at NASA felt while the space shuttle was in black-out for a few minutes on re-entry. He tried to control his heart rate and kept listening to Natasha flirt and giggle with the mark through the comms.

"I hate being so far away Nat. I wish I could be close enough to use my bow."

She acted like she was talking with the guy, but answered Clint, in a drunken voice, "Oh, I KNOW baby, that's a REAL shame…"

Clint grinned. They loved to play these little games through the comms. Try as he might, he'd never been able to stump Natasha before. She could always answer in a way that would never arouse suspicion in their target.

"Hey Nat? Did you read that little bit in the file that says this guy's an exhibitionist?"

"Mmmm, yeah…" she moaned.

"Use it. Open the curtains so I can keep eyes on."

She giggled. "My my, you're a naughty boy…"

Clint chucked, and answered darkly, "Hmmm… maybe I am, Natasha. Maybe I'd like to watch…"

She sucked in a breath, but didn't respond.

He waited a minute, listening. He heard keys as their target fumbled with his hotel door.

"Shy now, Natasha? Don't want to play?"

The door opened, and Natasha crooned, "Mmmm… time to _play_, baby…"

As a soft light flooded the room Clint could see that the curtains were already half-open. He watched as the pig ran his grubby paws all over his partner. He _hated_ this part of the mission. At least they'd both get their payback when they'd get to watch realization dawn in the loser's eyes when Natasha reveals herself. That's always entertaining. The last one had even wet himself.

She led him over to the windows. Clint heard a lusty male voice through Natasha's comm. "Oh, you want to give a little show, _baby_?" Natasha moaned that deep, throaty moan that made Clint shiver. "Mmm, maybe I do…"

The mark obliged by fully opening the curtains and pulling down the straps of her dress. Natasha leaned against the glass, her back still to Clint. Her dress slipped to the floor revealing an exquisite black corset.

Clint shifted his position.

"Wow…" the mark took the words right out of Clint's mouth, and he hadn't even seen the front of it.

Natasha pushed her ass against the glass as their target kissed her. Clint let out a shaky breath. Natasha heard.

She broke her kiss, and chuckled softly. "You like that, do you?"

Clint swallowed audibly. She _always_ won their little game when she played like this.

Natasha turned, now facing the window. "Do you like this too?" she purred.

The target said something about her amazing ass before burying his face in it, and Natasha looked at the building across the street. Her eyes burned right into his, and Clint was speechless.

If he thought her ass looked great, her tits were _exceptional_ in this getup. He could see her heavy breathing, and his lungs matched hers involuntarily. She licked and bit her lips, and ran her hands up and down the window, as if searching for a way to reach him. Then, her eyes still trained on his location, she brought one hand down and squeezed one of her breasts.

"Jesus, Tasha…" Clint gasped into his comm. He'd had to adjust his prone position _again_. This was getting uncomfortable.

Their mark stood and replaced her hand with his. She kept her eyes in place. "Yes, baby…" the last word had a _hint_ of question at the end, enough to reply to Clint without setting off their target.

"I think you've got him, Tasha. No need to…" he paused, "draw this out."

The mark had his face buried in her neck, so he didn't notice when she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Clint cursed himself. "Unless, you're planning on… scratching an itch tonight, Natasha," he paused, then added for clarity, "and making me watch, we've got work to do." Natasha rolled her eyes, and then turned. She gently pushed her target towards the bed. "Get comfy for me, handsome."

He obeyed, sitting on the bed and leaning against the pillows. Natasha slowly walked towards him, her hands behind her back as if she was untying her garment. Clint watched as she removed a syringe filled with a powerful sedative hidden next to one of the stays of the corset.

Their target pulled a gun out from under one pillow and fired.

It had been obvious to Natasha, Bucky, and Clint that this guy was no assassin. It had been quite clear to Natasha that he truly was drunk himself. The mission files had identified him as a civilian dabbling in chemical weapons that they were to sedate and deliver to SHIELD. Apparently the disclosed intel was not correct.

His first shot got lucky and struck Natasha in the chest.

He never got off a second shot.

"FUCK!" Clint screamed as he fired, killing their intended kidnapping victim, and watched Natasha crumple to the ground. He fired a few more rounds through the glass, creating a weakened point. He ditched the gun and ran from the room, bow and one arrow in hand.

"I'm coming Tash, I'm coming…" he panted into his comm as he sprinted up a few flights of stairs. Silence. "Talk to me Tasha!"

He heard labored breathing. "…hit, Clint," she coughed, and he cringed at the sound. He could hear the blood gurgling in her chest.

He kicked in a door, not caring if it was occupied or not. He ran to the window and smashed through it with his bow. He tied the end of a thin rope off on a nearby radiator and notched his grappling hook arrow.

He let the arrow fly, burying it deep into the building across the street. He'd hit right above Natasha's window. He brought in the slack and removed his tact belt. Not pausing a moment to consider, or even test, if the line would hold, he leapt out the window.

The slide was fast and violent, and he could feel several points of penetration from glass shards as he crashed through the window. He ignored the pain and rolled away from the landing, then rushed to Natasha.

She lay in a pool of blood. He could see it seeping out of her chest. _God no… _"Tasha! Can you hear me! Talk to me!"

She coughed up blood. "_Clint…_" her reply was weak, but she was still there.

The entry wound was close to her heart, but Clint was going on the premise that it had missed, even if just barely. He had to. _Damn it, why won't she just wear a vest for once?!_

He put pressure on her chest, and tried to keep her awake. He didn't realize that tears were streaming down his face. "Stay with me Natasha… look at me! Stay with me…"

…..

Natasha could feel her consciousness slipping away. It felt peaceful.

Clint was talking to her. No, _yelling_ at her. She could make out his face. He was distraught.

She would miss him, she decided. She would finally rest now, maybe even be reunited with her _Rose_. She smiled at that. But she would miss Barton. She would miss Clint. She would miss _her Hawk_.

She mustered what little strength she had left and tried to talk. She didn't want one last thing to go unsaid.

"Clint, I lo…" she was interrupted by her treacherous lungs, which assaulted her with another round of bloody coughs. It ended, and her world went dark.

…..

"No. No no no no no no no… Natasha stay awake! Stay with me!" He checked and found that she was still barely breathing, but it wouldn't be long now. Still keeping pressure on her chest, he rested his forehead on her. "Please, Nat, please, I need you. I lo…"

Then he remembered he was still on comms.

"COULSON!"

"Evac in 30 seconds. We're coming to you, Hawkeye."

xxxxxxxxxx

Fury stood next to Hill outside of Natasha's recovery room in the Helicarrier medical. He spoke first.

"Well, this is familiar."

Hill snorted. "The mission did not deviate from the designed parameters…"

Fury crossed his arms. "And by that you mean none of our people died?" He was not amused.

Hill stared straight ahead. "We found our mole, and his accomplice. They have been eliminated." She paused, then continued. "Unfortunately, after Barnes found out about Romanov he dispatched said mole before we could learn who he was working for."

Fury shook his head. "I told you he wasn't exactly the following orders type, especially when you pair him with her…"

"No matter. We got enough. And with her enhanced healing she'll be Avenging again in no time."

Fury shook his head. "Do you have any idea who I had to call to keep Barnes and Barton away from her and out of our hair?" He sighed. "I don't see why we even had to both with debriefing them. I'm going to owe a few favors after that mess." He turned to leave. "You just better hope those memory implants hold, Hill. If these three ever find out…" he paused, and turned back to Hill. "You know, I'm saying that more and more often these days."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have a problem with that, _Agent_?"

He gritted his teeth. "No ma'am, _Acting Director_."

xxxxxxxxxx

the end.

**What do you think? Want to see this story in the comics? ;) Please take a moment to post a short review. Thank you to my betas MercFire and Dani9513! **


End file.
